Wannabe
|artist = |year = 1996 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = (JD) (JDWii) |nogm = 2 (JDWii and Remake) |nosm = |pc = Scarlet (JD) (JDWii) Green Pea-Parsley (Remade pictograms) |gc = Coach Red (JD) Blue-Greenish (JDWii/Remake) Arrows Scarlet (JDWii) Torch Red (Remade pictograms) |lc = Pink (JDWii) Grayish Blue (Remake) |pictos = 65 (JD) 67 (JDWii/Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57rlYfItdCs |nowc = Wannabe |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser }} "Wannabe" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl wearing a teal tunic with a large red-and-white peace sign on it. A larger peace sign is repeated behind the original. She has red hair with two blue hair bands with part of her hair tied into pigtails with them and blue over-sized platform shoes with white laces. In the version, she looks brighter. Remake In the remake, the dancer is brighter and her face is less visible. Background The background is blue with white dots that mainly stay in place. There are also royal blue light-up panels on the ceiling and floor. The floor is reflective. In Just Dance Wii, white lights are added to the bottom blue panel and the floor is more reflective. Remake In the remake, the background is round and it changes colors, with four lights and many bubbles, looking similar to a Party Master Mode background. During the "Yo I'll tell you what I want" part or the bridge, the background color is purple. During the verses or the "If you wannabe my lover" part, the background color is a dark-ish light-blue. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the Just Dance Wii and remade versions of the routine: Gold Move 1: Put out both your arms to the sides, as if to ask, "What's wrong?". Gold Move 2: Point to the screen with both arms. pictos-sprite wannabe.png|Gold Move 1 pictos-sprite wannabe2.png|Gold Move 2 wannabegm.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game wannabegm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Wannabe appears in the following Mashups: *''I Will Survive'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Captions Wannabe appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves: *Peace And Love *Peace Bump *Punch For Peace *What's Wrong *You And Me Trivia *''Wannabe'' is the first song by the Spice Girls in the series. *On every game it appears in, the title of the song is misspelled as Wanna Be. *The dancer s shoes are known as "Spice Girls". *The dancer resembles a cross between Ginger Spice ( ) and Baby Spice ( ). *The dancer can be seen lip-syncing "If you wanna be my lover" a few times on . *In the third chorus, the lyrics read "So tell you what I want, what I really really want" instead of the correct "So tell me what you want, what you really really want". This was fixed in . *In the menu, the coach s shirt is blue and not green (like in the actual gameplay). **Also, some background sounds that are reminiscent of a spaceship are added before the song starts. *In the remake, the background looks very similar to that of Party Master Modes. *Before the remake was added into the files, if one tried to get the remake with the preview.justdancenow.com link, all that would appear was an extraction of the dancer. *In the files, the third bundle of the song appears as "Wannabe_4.zip". Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 e82884267472d4cc 14.png|''Wannabe'' Wannabejd1.jpg|''Wannabe'' ( ) Wannabe.jpg|''Wannabe'' ( files) pictos-sprite Wannabe.png|Pictograms Screenshots WannabeMenu.png|''Wannabe'' on the menu Others Videos Official Music Video Spice Girls - Wannabe Gameplay Videos Wannabe - Just Dance Wannabe - Just Dance Wii Extractions Just Dance "Wannabe" by Spice Girls - HQ Choreography Wannabe - Just Dance Wii (Japan) Extraction References Site Navigation ru:Wannabe Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Spice Girls Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs